jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Professions
Money makes the world go ‘round. The same is true for the world of JutsuOnline. Ryo (JutsuOnline’s currency) serves many purposes throughout the entirety of the game. The main engine of the economy is the profession system. This page will provide general information on the profession system and direct you to individual profession’s pages for a more in depth look. Each character in JutsuOnline is able to learn two separate professions without restriction. Beware though, once a profession is learnt it cannot be forgotten or swapped for another. So make sure you have a good grasp on what each profession constitutes before receiving training! All of the professions can basically be broken into two separate categories; gathering, refining and crafting. The gathering professions allow you to gather raw resources from the land to either sell for profit or further refine with/for a crafting profession. The gathering professions consist of Skinning, Mining, and Herbalism. The refining professions are Tanning, Smelting and Weaving. The crafting professions allow a character to take raw resources either gathered or purchased and create something new and better using recipes. The crafting professions available are Brewing, Cooking, Tool Crafting, Weaponsmithing, Armoursmithing, Leatherworking, and Tailoring. Be aware what resources each crafting profession will require. Armoursmithing, for example, creates Heavy Armour using Metals from the Mining & Smelting profession, however it also requires Leather and Cloth resources too from Skinning & Tanning and Herbalism & Weaving respectively. Players should head to Amegakure (more commonly known as the Village Hidden in the Rain) to get started on their profession journey. Rain, is the economic hub of the Jutsu Online world. All of the profession trainers are located there along with many vendors offering profession tools and raw resources. Along with being the centre for professions the Rain Village is also a neutral zone allowing for the trade between villages. Professions are considered an IC system 'on the Jiraiya Realm, so if you have the Herbalism and Weaving profession you should factor this into your roleplay... i.e ''"I can't attend class today because I need to collect herbs in Fire Country... please cover for me when sensei asks where I am!" Please note that '''your responsibility as a shinobi should be your top priority, and you may f'ace consequences' in your village if you neglect your duty to pursue your professions. Another note, for all you food loving Akimichi out there: in order to unlock end game abilities the Cooking profession is required. So make sure you pick up Cooking and start your journey to being a proficient chef if you hope to learn your clan’s secrets! Skinning and Tanning When you kill animals you can use the Skinning Knife to collect Animal Pelt from them, which you can then turn into Rawhide. You need to buy a Skinning Knife from the Trade Tools Merchant in your village. The Tanning profession is required to turn the rawhide into Leather, Hardened Leather and Flak Leather which can be sold for Ryo, traded with players, or used to make items with other professions. Herbalism and Weaving With herbalism, you have the ability to gather herbs that can be sold for Ryo traded with a player or used to make items with other professions. With weaving, you have the ability to make Flax Fiber, Linen Cloth, Linen Thread, and Binding Cloth from flax stems. Mining and Smelting With mining, you have the ability to mine iron ore from deposits located around the map. With smelting, you can make Iron Nuggets, Iron Bars, Iron Chains and Steel Bars Brewing With this profession you can brew a variety of potions that can be sold for rRo, traded with pa layer, or used to make items with other professions. Some of the potions you can brew are Potion of Vigor, Potion of Swiftness, Potion of Intelligence and Potion of Endurance. Some of the ingredients you need to make these items can be harvested or gathered, whilst others will have to be bought for ryo at the relevant vendors. Cooking With this profession you can cook a variety of food that can be sold for ryo, traded with player, or used to make items with other professions. Some of the foods that you can cook are Cooked Rice, Onigiri, Yakisoba Sauce and Ramen Noodles. You will have to learn recipes and most of the ingredients required will come from a vendor, whilst others may need to be harvested. NOTE: Akimichi characters that want to obtain their end-game jutsu are required to take Cooking as one of their professions. Tailoring With this profession you can tailor a variety of clothes that can be sold for ryo, traded with player, or used to make items with other professions. Some of the clothes you can make are Light Cloth Mask, Light Cloth Sandals, Light Cloth Handwraps and Light Cloth Legcover. To produce these items you will need items made from the follow professions: Skinning & Tanning and Herbalism and Weaving. Leatherworking With this profession you can produce a variety of leather items that can be can be sold for ryo, traded with player, or used to make items with other professions. Some of the leather items you can make are Tough Leather Cap, Tough Leather Boots, Tough Leather Gloves and Tough Leather Leggings. To produce these items you will need items made from the follow professions: Skinning & Tanning and Herbalism and Weaving. Armoursmithing With this profession you can smith a variety of armour that can be can be sold for ryo, traded with player, or used to make items with other professions. Some of the armour you can smith are Chainmail Headband, Chainmail Shin Guards, Chainmail Gloves and Chainmail Leg Protectors. To produce these items you will need items made from the follow professions: Skinning & Tanning and Mining & Smelting. Weaponsmithing With this profession you can smith a variety of weapons that can be can be sold for ryo, traded with player, or used to make items with other professions. Some of the weapons you can smith are Basic Cleaver, Basic Kaiken, Basic Naginata and Basic Buckler. To produce these items you will need items made from the follow professions: Skinning & Tanning, Herbalism and Weaving and Mining & Smelting. Tool Crafting With this profession you can smith a variety of tools that can be sold for ryo, traded with players, or used on the battlefield. Some of the tools you can smith are Basic Kunai, Basic Shuriken, Basic Throwing Axe, Basic Senbon and Basic Fuuma Shuriken. To produce these items you will need items made from the following professions: Skinning & Tanning, Herbalism & Weaving and Mining & Smelting.